


Special Sweets

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had out treats for Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnedphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedphoenix/gifts).



Derek poked Stiles as his fingers crept towards the candy bowl. “Hey. That’s not for you.”

“Not even one piece?” Stiles questioned.

“We can find something else to satisfy your sweet tooth,” Derek told him. “The candy in the bowl is for the kids.”

“So far we haven’t had any kids,” Stiles complained.

Derek leaned towards him, intending to kiss his mate, but was interrupted by the peal of the doorbell. “You were saying?” he asked as he got to his feet, scooping up the plastic pumpkin full of chocolate, gummies, and various other candies.

“Trick or treat!” the costumed creatures yelled when Derek opened the door.

Derek reeled back from the noise, not expecting them to be quite so loud, but Stiles was already there; resting a hand on his back and peering around him at the kids. “You guys look great!” Stiles enthused. 

As Derek leaned into him, Stiles praised each child, commenting on each costume, no matter how homemade or store-bought. He seemed to know something about each Disney Princess or superhero that the children were dressed up as and the children were grinning by the time he finished passing out the candy. “Thank you!” they chorused as they turned to leave.

Stiles waved to the parents who were hovering in the background, calling out greetings to the few he recognized. Derek followed suit, moving back to allow Stiles to shut the door. 

“What?” Stiles asked when he realized Derek was looking at him.

“You totally loved Halloween the best when you were a kid, didn’t you?” Derek questioned.

“Dressing up as someone else? Oh yeah totally. It sucked when I was considered too old.”

“And it wasn’t that you wanted the candy?”

“Well, there was that too.” Stiles grinned. “I’ll never say no to candy.” Threading his fingers through Derek’s belt loops, he tugged until the werewolf crowded him against the door. “But I’ve found something much sweeter now.” Tilting his head, he accepted the kiss Derek had attempted to give him earlier. “Definitely much sweeter.”


End file.
